Jeff the Killer vs The Rake vs Slender Man
'Jeff the Killer vs The Rake vs Slender Man ' The moon was at its peak in the night sky as Jeff cleaned off his blade from that night's killing, smiling from ear to ear. The moonlight poured through the abandoned house's open bedroom window. It wasn't much, but it was enough to see the young girl's corpse from the corner Jeff was sitting in. She seemed short on the wooden table he'd set her on. She was his third kill this month and he still wasn't satisfied. Jeff chuckled slightly as he arose from the corner, "Such a shame this happened, huh? I wonder who could've done this!" He uttered a loud, fake gasp and put his hand up to his face, "It was me! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He stopped laughing and continued to circle the table looking down at the body, noticing all of her features. Blonde hair, thin body, long legs for a short girl. One eye was open and Jeff could see the bright blue in it. Her mouth hung open loosely and her head turned to the side. Her teeth were awfully crooked. Jeff stopped circling once he had reached her head. He rolled it so it was looking at him and he opened both eyes and stared into them intently. He jammed his knife into the table in anger. "You no longer satisfy me!" he shouted. He cleared the body off of the table and put it in the closet with the other two. "I've got it! I'll kill in this town once more and move on." He pulled his knife from the table and leapt out the open window into the darkness. The town was right along a large wooded area, and he figured he'd kill in a house along that tree line and use the woods for cover. There aren't any paths in these woods, but that was no problem. Jeff bobbed and weaved in and out of trees and branches, not realizing he was moving deeper into the woods. When suddenly a loud screech pierced the night air. A lot like the sound of a metal fork being scraped against the side of a car. Jeff stopped. "What the fuck?" Jeff said, "It must be my mind messing with me. After all, I am kinda cuckoo in the head hehehahahaHAHA." He stopped his laughter suddenly. He heard rustling behind him and whirled around, knife drawn. A low growl arose from the bush he was now facing. WHOOSH! A large creature leapt from the bush and tackled Jeff to the ground. It was a pale grey being with no hair and empty, black eyes. The Rake. Jeff chuckled. "Oh, you like to play rough, do ya?" Jeff sneered. The Rake pulled back his razor sharp claws to strike and bared his sharp, bloodstained teeth. "Good. So do I." Jeff swung his knife at The Rake and missed by an inch. The Rake had jumped off of him. It let out another fierce shriek similar to the one Jeff heard before. "Damn, you're noisy. How about you say we wrap this up. I've got things to do," Jeff said and lunged at The Rake with his knife. He landed his hit this time and cut The Rake's arm. It hollered in pain as it locked its sights on Jeff. It jumped at him and struck with one claw and missed, but quickly followed up with another and grazed Jeff's shoulder. Almost black blood was oozing its way out of the wound. Jeff chuckled, "I don't have time for these petty games. I've more important things to tend to." He whipped around and took off hearing the shrill shriek of The Rake slowly fading behind him. He had reached a clearing and he was laughing hysterically. Looking around, he saw no signs of The Rake, nor did he hear the things hollering. "Finally, some quiet," Jeff chuckled. He looked at the ground at a peculiar pattern of rocks. A circle and an "X". No sooner could he study the rocks, something struck him hard in the side and he went flying and smacked into a tree. He got up quickly and looked at where he was hit. He saw a tall man in a business suit and a black tie. The craziest part, though, was that the man had no face. Just pale white nothingness. He read about him. He knew he was called Slender Man. "HAHAHA! You look awfully funny there, Slendy. Are you a friend of that thing I fought before?" Jeff questioned. Slender Man cocked his head questioningly and shot out a tendril at Jeff which he easily avoided. "Hmm... This must be what struck me!" he exclaimed proudly. Slender Man shot another at him. Jeff sidestepped and swung his knife at the tendril, cutting off the sharp end. It shot back and Slender Man fumbled backwards. A shriek once again pierced the night air and The Rake burst into the opening, but was quickly snatched up by Slender Man. The Rake was held by the legs in one arm and one tendril. The Rake let out one final shriek. A thin line formed where Slendy's mouth should've been and opened up exposing skinny, sharp teeth. Slender Man let out a loud hiss and pulled The Rakes legs apart, splitting it down the middle and threw the two halves askew as Slender closed its "mouth." Slender Man looked back to where Jeff had been standing, but he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. He heard a rustle in the tree behind his head and turned. Jeff leapt out at him shouting, "Go to sleep, Slendy!" But Jeff's attack had no avail. Slender Man had teleported and he hit the ground hard and lost his knife. He lay on his back and looked up. There he was. Slendy. Before Jeff could react, Slender Man picked him up by the throat with a tendril and brought him face level. Its mouth agape. Jeff smiled and tried to utter a chuckle before he met his fate. "Do your worst, Slendy!" Slender Man showed some emotion and smiled with his sharp, long teeth. "Go to sleep, Jeff. Sleep forever," it whispered menacingly and tightened the grip around Jeff's neck until a snap cracked throughout the forest and The Operator dropped the smiling, limp body of Jeff the Killer. Category:Jeff the Killer Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:BATTELS Category:Crappypasta Category:Shok ending Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki